The Treehouse
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Finn suggests a brotherly activity for he and Kurt the summer before their senior year.


AN: I just needed some Finn fluff. Finchel, Klaine mentions, Hummelberry friendship. Mostly Finn and Kurt brotherly bonding. :)

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning. Ironically, both Finn and Kurt were awake while Burt and Carole were sleeping in. It was a hot day already, and no one wanted to be anywhere except under an air conditioner. Finn was surprised when he came down into the kitchen and Kurt was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"What? It's hot," complained Kurt.

"Sorry. Just not used to seeing you in anything but layers of your best clothes," said the taller boy. "You're also standing over a stove," pointed out Finn, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"A valid point, but I figured you'd be down so I started breakfast," said the countertenor. He smiled as he turned over the bacon. "BLT?"

"Sounds good," said Finn. There was a pile of toast and chopped lettuce and tomatoes already on the bar, and the quarterback went to get the mayo and the strawberry preserves he knew his mom liked. He started making himself a sandwich when Kurt put bacon on his plate before piling the rest on the tray with a grease rack to drain. Kurt had been getting better about what his dad ate, but he was still doing little things here and there to make sure his dad ate healthier than he did before.

"Wanna watch some T.V. in the living room while we eat?" asked Finn as Kurt finished making his own sandwich.

"Sure," said Kurt. Finn gave him one of his puppy dog smiles. These days it was a little hard to find time to spend with Kurt since he and Blaine were together and he was with Rachel. But Rachel was on vacation with her dads and Blaine was at an art and music camp. It hadn't been that long since his mom and Burt had gotten married and the two didn't spend much time together hanging out.

The only thing they could agree on was one of the music channels, which was playing music videos. Kurt caught Finn drumming and he chuckled.

"Thought you saved that for glee rehearsals."

"One of these days I want to own my own set," said Finn. "I really like it, you know?"

Kurt nodded and picked at a piece of bacon. Silence fell between them as a Maroon 5 video played on the flat screen T.V. in the living room.

"You know," said Finn slowly, chewing on a tomato. "We should do something together, like brothers do."

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Like what?"

Finn thought as he picked up a piece of extra toast he had taken with his sandwich. "I don't know." He frowned. "I never had a brother, except for Puck." His eyes lit up at a thought.

"I know. We can build a tree house!"

Kurt looked at Finn incredulously before laughing out loud. "Okay, seriously Finn. A tree house? What are we 10? And since when do we know how to build anything?"

Finn shrugged. "There's always the internet."

"While that maybe true, but… we don't have materials."

"You can drive your dad's truck, right?"

"Of course," said Kurt, arching an eyebrow. "What are you thinking Finn?"

"I know where we can get wood. My mom's brother owns a wood shop. He builds stuff."

"Your Uncle Jeff?" asked Kurt before taking a drink of his orange juice.

Finn nodded. "He used to build me toys all the time. Mom kept a lot of them. Said she might need them someday." He waved the toast in the air. "I never understood why. It's not like I was ever going to get a little brother or sister after my dad died."

Kurt laughed softly, shaking his head. Sometimes Finn was just… Finn. Although building a tree house was the last thing on his mind to do for the day (mostly just working on his musical and watching the Desperate Housewives of Atlanta marathon), doing something with Finn did sound interesting. He chewed on his bottom lip. Even his own brain was appalled he was considering it.

"How would we, I mean…"

"Your dad has a bunch of tools. I'm sure we can figure something out." Kurt could tell Finn was getting excited.

"But a tree house?"

"I always wanted one," said the taller boy, sitting his plate on the coffee table. "But there wasn't a good tree to build one at our old home. But that old oak in the back yard of this house is just the right sort of tree, I think."

"Finn… it's not like we'll ever use something like that. We're 17."

The quarterback shrugged. "So? It'd be a fun project. We could put in like a small porch and watch the stars or something."

Kurt stared at Finn, dumbfounded. It was bad enough he was considering building something up in the air… Granted, the tree limbs weren't _that_ high off the ground.

He still couldn't believe he was about to say yes to this. Half their friends would think they were mad, him even more so for agreeing.

"Okay."

Finn broke out into a big smile. "Alright then." He picked up his plate and went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get shoes!"

Kurt groaned and stuck the other half of his sandwich in his mouth.

* * *

Carole woke up to find both her son and step-son had left, putting a note on the counter that said: _Gone to get supplies_. She was confused, but figured Finn might have thought up something for Kurt to cook and they went to the grocery store. She smiled at the breakfast laid out on the counter and started smearing a piece of toast with strawberry preserves. She heard Burt on the stairs and he kissed her good morning. He took a bite of the strawberry covered toast.

"The kids have gone," said the woman, swatting at Burt's hand as he tried to sneak too many pieces of bacon.

"Where to?" said the bald headed man.

"Note didn't say," said Carole. "But at least they left us breakfast."

Burt laughed and put some tomato on his sandwich. "And they are together."

Carole nodded.

The mechanic looked out the window to the driveway. He frowned.

"My truck is gone."

"Not the Escalade?"

"Nope."

"Hmm," said Carole, taking a bite of her toast. "Any reason why Kurt would take your truck?'

"Why do you think it was Kurt?" asked Burt. "I told Finn he could borrow my truck when he needed to."

Carole chuckled. "I know my son." She paused. "Think they're up to something?"

"Those two conspiring?" said Burt. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"Coffee?" asked Carole.

Burt sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Please."

* * *

Finn's uncle Jeff had laughed when Finn actually told him the plan as to why he needed building materials. But when he described it as a brotherly bonding thing, he nodded understanding. There was a wistful look in his eye.

"I always told your mother that she should have gotten married again," nodded Finn's uncle. "But she loved your father too much." Jeff sighed and looked around the shop.

"You really serious about this Finn?"

"Well yeah," said the glee club leader. "I mean, Kurt and I may never make much use of it, but we can pretend for a while, right?"

Jeff looked over to Kurt, who shrugged.

"It's his plan. We even looked up ideas and plans online before we left."

"You have something in mind yet?" asked Finn's uncle.

"You know the big oak tree in the backyard of the new house?" asked Finn. Jeff nodded.

Finn pulled out a drawing he had made on some notebook paper. "I got measurements and stuff on it. I thought about us building…"

* * *

Burt had just finished mowing the front lawn when the boys showed back up in the truck. Finn jumped out excitedly. "Come see what we've got Burt!"

He tugged on his cap, giving a questioning look at his son as he got out of the driver's seat. He could see wood and plywood in the back, and a few bags from the local hardware store.

"What is all of this?" asked Burt. His idea of what Kurt would consider supplies were things like chanterelle mushrooms and mascarpone or fabric and needles for his sewing machine.

"We're going to build a tree house," said Finn matter of factly. He started pulling out sketches and dimensions his uncle Jeff had drawn out.

"My uncle gave me some spare wood and stuff, but we had to get the plywood and brackets and a couple of other things at the hardware store."

Burt looked at Kurt skeptically. "And you're okay with this?"

"Well, I wasn't at first," began Kurt. "But Finn's over enthusiasm is winning me over." He shrugged. "While I've helped you rebuild engines and carburetors and stuff, I've never really built anything by hand, so…"

Burt chuckled. "So he's tickled your curiosity, huh?"

"Something like that," said Kurt. "Want to grab some of the bags?"

* * *

They had just started laying out the wood and things in the backyard when Carole came outside, looking amused. Burt was talking to Finn over his plans.

"What's going on?" asked Carole, crossing her arms.

"Mom!" said Finn, waving his arm. "Come see. Kurt and I are going to build a tree house."

Carole looked at Burt, who laughed and shook his head.

"I think it's great you and Kurt are working on something together…" began Carole. "But a tree house Finn?"

"Well, yeah," said Finn. "It's going to be awesome Mom." He handed her the plans. "I need to go see if Kurt needs any help with the tools."

Carole walked over to Burt, and they both started laughing.

"So whose plan is this?"

"Finn's apparently," said Burt. He took off his baseball cap and wiped his forehead. "He thought it would be a good bonding experience."

"But Burt, a tree house?" asked Carole. "I mean…" She looked up at the tree. "Do we let them do this?"

"Well, your brother drew up some good plans," said Burt, pointing to the papers in Carole's hands.

"Jeff did this?"

"Where do you think they got the materials?" nodded Burt. "It's pretty simple, with a lot of details on what to do."

"But… they're 17."

"And both only children," said Burt. Carole sighed.

"I'll watch them," said Burt. "At least until they get a good and stable floor down. They know better than stand next to the edges. They won't fall."

"You hope."

"What would you do if they were eight?"

"Hire someone?"

"Carole."

She sighed and laughed. "The same thing I suppose." She patted Burt on the arm. "I'll go make some lemonade and worry about lunch. Don't get too hot out here. And make sure the boys drink water."

"I'd better go make sure they haven't completely ransacked my new garage," said Burt.

* * *

Finn had climbed up on a ladder to the two branches they were going to secure the tree house to the tree, drilling holes for the bolts for the bracers for the platform. He was better with tools than Burt thought he would be. Kurt was looking over the plans with a small frown.

"I'm by no means an expert, but shouldn't there be some sort of… I don't know, ground support?"

"You could," agreed Burt. "But that tree is steady enough on its own. It'll hold up."

Kurt looked skeptical.

"You told him you'd do this," said Burt. He handed his son one of the heavy duty cordless drills. "Need me to show you how to use that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seems like just yesterday when _I _was the one who put up all the pictures and the shelves after we moved into the house with this thing."

"You did," humored Burt. He was trying his best not to crack a smile. Kurt flipped on his iPod radio dock and started around the tree. Finn was giving him instructions as Burt sat down in one of the cushioned lawn chairs they had gotten when they moved into the new house. The set had a table with a big umbrella, which gave off a large amount of shade. Burt smiled at his wife when she came up to the table with a cold bottle of water for him.

"You don't do a thing to help them, unless it's instructional. You're still not completely well."

"I think I'll get more enjoyment out of watching Finn's enthusiasm and Kurt trying to rein him in," laughed Burt.

"You know, I wonder what the neighbors will think," said Carole, taking a sip of her own water.

Burt shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's not like the boys will use it that much anyways. Let them have fun." Carole looked off into the distance, her face scrunched up in thought.

"Although we'll have to give them a strong worded reminder that it's not to be a make out spot."

Burt nearly spit out his water. "There is that, isn't there?"

Carole nodded, a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm not ready for this," mumbled Burt.

Carole patted his arm.

* * *

Finn was checking the support beams and nodding at Kurt, who was up in the tree, drilling more holes for the platform on the branches. They had a couple of ladders propped up against the tree for easy access, but Kurt had surprised him by only climbing two of the steps before he grabbed onto the branches and hoisted himself up.

"How do you do that?" asked Finn.

Kurt shrugged. "When you're picked on in elementary school, you find the best possible places to hide. Trees were always good."

Finn frowned at that, but he started handing Kurt some of the large bolts so they could get ready to screw in the platform frame of 2'x6's they had already built.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" shrugged Kurt. "We didn't even attend the same elementary school Finn."

"I know," said the taller boy. "I wish I could have done something to help you."

Kurt swung down on the branch, much like a monkey would cling to a tree. Finn had to blink for a moment before his eyes would believe it was his step-brother.

"You can. Hand me more of the bolts." He held his hand out; holding onto the tree one-handed like it was nothing, even though he was seven feet up in the air.

"I'm going to tell Mom to start buying you bananas."

Kurt snorted at that, but took the bolts from Finn. The football quarterback went around the tree to grab a couple of things before coming back to a stop below Kurt. The former football kicker had just drilled another hole in the tree, pausing before he moved.

"While I do enjoy cooking and designing the entire contents of my wardrobe into versatile, interchangeable outfits, I do know how to change tires, flush out an air conditioning system, and replace brake fluid." He swung back up on the branch, leaning against it as he righted himself.

"You amaze me sometimes Kurt," said Finn, shaking his head. "How is it you're so good at everything, and I'm only good at like two things?"

"Because you don't try Finn," sighed Kurt. He looked down at his step-brother with a frown. "If something gets hard, you give up so easily. If you would apply yourself, you could do so much more with your life. Someday things aren't going to be handed to you just because you're an alpha male."

Finn frowned at that.

"Things are handed to me?"

Kurt sat down the drill on the tree and faced Finn.

"How did you get Quinn?"

Finn shrugged. "She asked me to go out with her."

"How did you become quarterback?"

"I tried out."

"How many times?"

"Uh… once."

"Point guard on the basketball team?"

"… Once."

"How many times have you auditioned for a solo in glee club?"

Finn really frowned at that. "I don't think I ever really have."

"Mmhmm," nodded Kurt. "Do you see a pattern?"

Finn's brow furrowed deeper. "I guess so… I never thought of it that way."

Kurt sighed and picked up the drill. "It's not that you don't do a good job. You try, but not a lot. You have the will to be great Finn. You just need the drive."

"Like Rachel?"

Kurt groaned and took a bolt out of his pocket. "That might be overkill."

* * *

It was nearing on lunchtime, and the boys had the platform down and secure, and were putting down the floor. It was actually sturdier than Kurt thought it would be as he walked across the 10' by 10' area. Burt nodded his approval from the ladder.

"Looking good you two."

"Careful Dad," said Kurt. "Please don't fall."

"I have gotten up on a ladder before son."

"We need to start working on the railing," said Finn from the ground.

"Boys, lunch is ready," said Carole. She walked up to the tree, looking up.

"I decided since it's so nice out, we could just eat out here."

"I think you mean nice and hot," said Finn, wrapping a sweaty arm around her.

"There's lemonade and tea if you want it," said Carole. She ruffled her son's hair, making him laugh.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome sweetie," smiled Finn's mom. "Come on down you two. Let's eat so the boys can go back to working."

Lunch was restful, albeit hilarious as Finn practically wolfed down his baked lemon basil chicken with rice and green beans. He was already back up in the tree as Kurt laughed and shook his head at his step-brother.

"He's really enjoying this, isn't he?" asked Carole.

Kurt took a bite of the peach cobbler Carole had made for dessert. A breeze blew through the back yard, cooling the sweat on his back.

"I think so," said Kurt. "He's better with his hands than he thinks he is."

"You both are," said Burt. "Maybe I should put Finn to work in the shop once in a while."

"I think he'd like that," agreed the countertenor. He sighed and put his napkin on his plate. "I had better go make sure he's remembering to be careful when he's nailing those posts in place." He walked back towards the tree, yelling up at Finn.

"Hmm, somebody didn't thank me for lunch," said Carole over her chicken.

"He's getting better," chuckled Burt. "We might break him yet."

"It is cute that he always says thank you after every meal," said Carole. "He did all the cooking didn't he?"

"Almost," said Burt. "He liked my chili and I do make a good pot roast."

"You never told me you cook pot roast," said Carole. She took a sip of her drink. "You're going to have to make one next Sunday."

"Anything for you my dear," said Burt. He looked up at the tree. "Think I should offer to help do something?"

"You know you shouldn't Burt," said Carole. She squinted up at the tree. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Well, your brother did take into account that Finn has to fit in this thing."

"He is getting tall," said Carole. Burt nodded.

"Want to help me take the dishes back in?" asked Carole as she stood to grab the leftovers. The radio outside was set to classic rock, and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic for a moment when she heard Finn singing at the top of his lungs. It was Kurt's sarcastic, scathing remark about screeching louder than an owl that made them all laugh.

* * *

"I'm surprised the walls are even up with us building them," commented Kurt as he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt a couple of hours later. He frowned at his action for a second, but ignored it as he sat down. The rope and wood railing looked great, as did the new rope ladder Finn was tying the last set of knots in.

"Hey, I think we did a great job," said Finn. He held up the rope ladder. The rungs were made out of some solid walnut pieces that his uncle had given him. Kurt had to admit he liked the look of the darker wood. They had used more of the walnut in the rope and wood railing they had put up around the perimeter.

"Do you want to paint it?" asked the taller boy to his step-brother, looking at the walls of the tree house. Kurt frowned and thought.

"We could, I suppose," said the countertenor. He smiled. "We've come this far in creating it, so why not?"

"It has been fun though right?"

"It has," agreed Kurt. "More than I thought it would be." He paused. "It has been fun hanging out with you Finn."

Finn gave him a bright smile and patted Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this with me. I know it's not your thing."

"Well, I would have rather been under the air conditioner," said Kurt. "But I will admit, it was fun to create our own space." He laughed. "Even if you're going to have to duck to get in."

"Yeah, I think we miscalculated on the door frame," frowned Finn. "But at least it won't be a problem for our kids someday."

Kurt did a double-take at that. "What?"

"Our future families," said Finn. "You know someday when we come home for Thanksgiving or whatever to visit Mom and Burt, we'll have kids. And they'll have a place to play."

Kurt frowned. "Yes, I guess so."

Finn let the ladder down and looked at Kurt.

"You and Blaine haven't talked about kids in the future?"

Kurt's ears went red. "We um, really haven't gotten that far yet. We both we want to go to New York and Broadway, but other than that…"

Finn gave a quick nod and stood. "Want to see if Burt has any paint in the garage?"

Kurt shook his head. "The only thing out there is some leftover indoor paint from where we repainted the living room."

"That would work, wouldn't it?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Paint isn't all the same thing Finn."

Finn looked confused. "It isn't?"

Kurt burst out laughing. A Lady Gaga song came over the pop station they had changed the radio to after Burt went inside to take a nap. He hummed along and got to his feet.

"Come on; let's get the roof up before we do any decorative work."

* * *

The next day, the two boys were talking over breakfast about finishing the tree house before their respective loved ones made it home from camp and vacations. Burt had consented to buying some finish for the wood and let them have the rest of the paint to paint the inside of the tree house. Finn had even said he'd go with Kurt to buy some beanbag chairs so they could hang out up there. It wasn't a very big space, with only enough room for about four or five teenagers, but they could at least have a space to talk or do whatever. Kurt had even suggested maybe putting a radio out there.

"Just don't be bringing any girls or boys up there for any parties, alright?" said Burt. "I don't think it'd hold the whole entire glee club."

"Oh god, what are our friends going to think about us building a tree house of all things?" groaned Kurt.

"That we had fun?" said Finn, buttering another piece of toast.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"When is Blaine coming back from camp?" asked Carole.

"Some time today or Monday," answered Kurt. "It's a bit of a drive, and I think Blaine said something about his dad wanting to go visit his sister."

"Blaine has a sister?" frowned Finn.

"No, his dad's sister," said Kurt. "He has an older brother. Which you know, Blaine has never even told me his name."

"You know, you two haven't been dating very long. It'll come up," said Carole. "You two should get going," she added. "Paint's going to take a while to dry between coats."

* * *

Rachel Berry walked into the back yard of the Hudson-Hummel home that afternoon after Carole had told her that Finn and Kurt were both out back painting. At first she was a little perplexed that they were both working on something together, and then at the thought that Kurt was actually outside where he could burn. But if he was using sunscreen and painting something for his bedroom, then it made sense she supposed. But how he roped her boyfriend into it, she just had to know.

"Finn? Kurt?" said Rachel. She didn't see anyone in the yard. Maybe they had gone to get some paint? But there were no tarps down in the yard, or anything freshly painted. There weren't even any easels. Not that Kurt or Finn had any interest in painting with watercolors.

"Up here Rachel!" said Finn, looking down at his girlfriend. Rachel looked up in surprise. There was a tree house in a tree that hadn't been there a week prior to her vacation.

"Finn!" she yelled up. "Did you build that?"

"Kurt and I did," he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "Now we're painting it."

"He means I'm painting it, and he's getting paint drips all over the floor," sighed Kurt, peeking out of the windows of the tree house. "Seriously Finn, don't go all Jackson Pollock on the floor."

Finn frowned. "Isn't that a fish?"

"You're thinking of haddock," answered Kurt.

"Isn't that were horses run around?"

"That's paddock sweetie," said Rachel. "Can I come up and see?" She started to grab onto the rope ladder.

"No girlfriends allowed!" grinned Kurt from the window before ducking his head back into the tree house.

"Oh I see," glared Rachel at the empty window. "A boys club then. Maybe I should build a tree house and invite over Mercedes and Tina and we can have tea parties."

A whimper could be heard from inside the tree house as Finn laughed.

"Kurt might have a small point though, it is still a little messy with all the paint," apologized Finn. "As much as I'd love to hug and kiss you, I am a little sticky."

"As I can see by the large paint stripe going down the back of your arm," laughed Rachel.

"Kurt! Oh you are so going to get it. I thought you just accidentally backed into me!" said Finn. He ducked his head and went into the tree house, but Kurt wasn't in there. Finn came back out, confused. _Where did he go?_

It was then he noticed his step-brother on the ground and sneaking towards Rachel, a paintbrush in his hand. He saw Finn looking down at him as Rachel was typing something into her phone and held a finger to his lips. Finn thought he should say something. He really should…

Rachel gasped out loud when she felt the paintbrush slide across the back of her neck underneath the bun she had her hair up in. Kurt dropped the paintbrush quickly and made a run for it when his best friend turned around, murder reading in her eyes. For a second, Finn wondered if maybe Kurt would have made for a good running back for the football team. He certainly was light and quick enough as they both sped out of sight, Rachel yelling loudly at Kurt for his actions.

Finn saw Kurt double back across the back yard and making a jump for the ladder. But Rachel sped up and grabbed at his feet. He managed to slip out of her grasp and climbed up the relative safety of the tree house.

"Fine, I'll just go steal your skin care products to get this off," sniffed Rachel. She picked up her shoes she had kicked off and started marching towards the house.

"W—wait!" said Kurt. Finn grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt.

"Don't worry, Mom will help her." Finn started laughing. "That was good bro." He high-fived Kurt.

"Though now I will live in fear of what Rachel Berry will do in retaliation."

"Sing at you?"

Kurt doubled over in laughter at Finn's joke.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Rachel came back out wearing one of Finn's t-shirts over her sundress. She stood at the bottom of the tree with a glare up.

"Thankfully Mrs. Hummel helped me out, unlike you two," she huffed. "I guess brotherly solidarity comes before the love of one's girlfriend?"

"Until the tree house is finished," said Finn, sticking his head out the door. "Sorry."

"How much longer do you think you will be?" asked Rachel. "It's been a whole week and a half Finn except for texts."

"It'll be a little while," said Finn sheepishly. "We have to finish this coat and then wait for it to dry and add a waterproofing thing?" He shrugged. "We might be finished just in time for dinner. Mom's making a lasagna and salad and stuff. I think she's making it with eggplant? You're welcome to stay."

"I must say boys, this is looking mighty fine," said a voice from behind Rachel.

"Uncle Jeff," said Finn, in greeting. "What do you think?"

"Looks great," said the older man, looking up. "I love that you put finish on the wood. Now it'll last for a long time."

"Yeah, I told Kurt our kids could use it someday."

Rachel's eyes softened as she smiled upwards at her boyfriend. Kurt came out and waved down at Jeff.

"You're still in trouble Hummel," glared Rachel as she walked over and took a seat at the table and chairs.

"Did you do something?" asked Finn's uncle to Kurt.

"Kurt was teasing Rachel," answered Finn. "They're best friends. Rachel's my girlfriend. You met her at the wedding?"

"I think I did," smiled Jeff at Rachel, who waved back. "Your mom invited me over for dinner Finn. Wanted me to come see what all you had gotten done."

"Come on up," said Finn. "You can use the rope ladder or the ladder. Or climb the tree like Kurt does."

"I think I'll stick with the ladder," laughed Jeff. "Not as young as I used to be."

* * *

The next day once they were sure everything was done and dry, Finn collapsed into one of the brown beanbag chairs Kurt had gotten. They matched the brown and off white stripes they had painted around the middle of the wall after painting the plywood robin egg blue. Finn had to admit, the whole thing looked pretty good after it was all dry. They only had the bean bags and a small table that held a battery operated lamp and radio in the space, but it was enough just to hang out in.

"I think we work well together," said Finn.

"It does look great," agreed Kurt. "I still can't believe we built this."

"Well, believe it bro," smiled Finn. He sighed. "I suppose I should call Rachel and tell her I'm free."

"Yeah, Blaine's coming over," said Kurt. "He probably should be here in a few minutes."

"School starts in three weeks, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," sighed Kurt. "Our last year at McKinley."

"We will make it a good one eh?"

"Hopefully better than last year," said Kurt.

"Karofsky's gone," frowned Finn.

"Doesn't mean things will be any better," said Kurt.

"Kurt? Finn?" said a voice from under the tree. "What is this?"

"A tree house!" yelled Finn. Blaine laughed at that.

"Blaine!" said Kurt, jumping up. "Come on up, sweetie."

Finn, a mischievous grin on his face went over to the rope ladder outside. "Sorry Blaine, no boyfriends allowed."

"Finn!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Only fair," shrugged the taller boy.

Kurt scoffed and shook his head. Blaine grinned.

"Well, I think it looks magnificent from here," said Blaine. "It looks like you two have been busy."

"It's been great," agreed Finn. "Your boyfriend is a part monkey. He can climb trees better than anyone I know."

"Does he now?" mused Blaine. "You'll have to show me that sometime Kurt."

"I think not," said Kurt. "Highly undignified." He started down the rope ladder and walked away, hand in hand with Blaine. Finn smiled as he watched them head for the house.

* * *

_15 years later…_

Burt and Kurt stood side by side as they watched the kids playing in the backyard of the Hudson-Hummel home.

"It did turn out to be useful, didn't it?" said Burt with a smile.

"It is," agreed Kurt. He winced as he watched one of the girls on the rope ladder. It didn't seem so high until right that moment when one of his children was climbing it. But along with the tree house, his dad had made some improvements on the area around the oak tree. A swing set was added once Rachel had announced she was pregnant. Then Kurt's old audition piece that one of the shop hands had put together was turned into a jungle gym, and then a sandbox was added some time after that. Between Kurt and Finn there were now five grandchildren. Carole had even mentioned something about putting in a pool, but he didn't know where they would find the space with Carole's vegetable garden.

"Well, I'm going to go inside and help Carole finish lunch," said Kurt. "You coming in?"

Burt nodded and followed Kurt went inside. Finn was standing behind one of his twin girls, pushing her on the swing set. The rest of the kids were yelling and running, and it was insane. They all liked to visit Grandpa and Grandma. Even he knew the visits would be far too few, so he hoped the kids would find the time precious. It was hard to get away from his work.

"Uncle Finn, did you and daddy really build the tree house yourself?"

"We did," said Finn to one of Kurt's girls. "Your Dad and I built the whole thing when we were teenagers. We had a lot of fun."

"Why?" asked his son.

"Because your uncle Kurt and I wanted to do something together. We weren't brothers for very long. See, your Grandma and Grandpa didn't get married till we were already 16." He smiled at the memories. "And so we did."

"But Daddy is so skinny!" said Kurt's little girl. Finn grabbed her up and tickled her. She laughed out loud and squirmed.

"And your daddy is part monkey like you," said Finn. "You all should go get him and tell him you want to see him climb the tree."

"Daddy is part monkey?" squealed the little girl in delight. "I thought Aunt Brittany said Daddy was a unicorn."

"He is that," said Finn with a small grin at the memories from high school. "But go get him. Tackle him if you need to."

The chorus of "okay!" made Finn laugh and squeal as one of the kids held the door open to the house. The hand holding between all the cousins made the scene even more adorable. Kurt would never know what hit him.

Finn laughed as he heard the sound of little girls giggling and Kurt's yelp. After a few minutes, Carole came to the door and chuckled.

"You might want to come give him a hand honey. All five of the kids have got Kurt pinned down on the living room floor. Burt's went and got the video camera."

Finn grinned and followed his mom inside.


End file.
